Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of display, and especially to a system for testing backlight sources.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, liquid crystal display has been widely used in various electronic products, such as mobile phone, television, and the like. A backlight source is an important part of the liquid crystal display. Usually, optical performances of the backlight source need be tested by a testing system to make sure that the liquid crystal display could provide a uniform luminance.
Existing testing systems for the backlight source mainly operate in a constant current mode or a constant voltage mode, in which a 12 V/24 V/48 V voltage is transformed from a 220 V AC voltage by a transformer, and then is used to supply power to and to activate LED(s) in the backlight source through a constant current module or a constant voltage module. At the moment of activating a backlight source in existing testing systems, however, an inrush current is generated causing a current impact to the LED(s), and therefore service life of the LED(s) is adversely affected.